Technical Field
The present application relates to a multipurpose tool for use on storage drums, valves, gas containers, and other obstacles in potentially compromised and hazardous environmental situations.
Description of Related Art
Storage drums, valves, and gas containers are often involved in potentially compromised environmental situations. Vehicle accidents, building collapses, and other first responder environments are also potentially compromised. Workers in these situations must be protected from the potentially compromised environment by wearing protective clothing and often using protective breathing apparatuses Many times, first responders have a limited amount of time to accomplish their tasks due to the compromised or hazardous environment. The protective clothing and weight of other gear makes it difficult for the first responder to carry in and manipulate multiple tools in a timely and efficient manner.